My Little Demon Brother
by Shirokami Kurashi
Summary: Kalau ada yang ingin kulenyapkan, maka dia yang akan kulenyapkan/ Aku sangat membenci adikku sendiri, sangat amat. Kehidupanku dan tanggung jawabku yang sudah berat menjadi tambah berat karenanya. Tapi apapun yang kulakukan, aku tidak pernah bisa menghindari 'luka' yang sudah ditakdirkan untukku./ Rate M for safety/ Mind to RnR minna? Please?/ OneShot/ For IFA 2013 Category Family


Kalau ada yang ingin kulenyapkan, maka dia yang akan kulenyapkan. Mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang bernama Kamui Gakupo. Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi yang namanya 'Si Kecil Gakupo'. Mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang namanya 'Si Iblis Kecil'. Mulai sekarang, keluarga Kamui berkurang satu orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For IFA 2013 Category Family**

**My Little Demon Brother**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**My Little Demon Brother © Shirokami Kurashi**

**Warning : OOC, AU, EYD, TYPOS, ABAL...**

**A/N : ****Untuk juri IFA ****2013 ****yang sudah mampir, terimakasih banyak.**** Lalu, sebenarnya rate M ini hanya untuk safety saja, karena ada satu atau beberapa kalimat yang menurut saya agak vulgar. Saya Author baru, jadi mohon bimbingannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang menangis, berkabung. Mengenakan kimono hitam, aroma dupa tercium pekat dan aku berdiri di dekat peti jenazah, menatap datar, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, kemudian tersenyum tipis secara diam-diam. Aku terus menatap pemuda berambut violet yang diikat _ponytail_, tidur dengan wajah damai yang pucat pasi. Aku tidak memperhatikan banyak, aku hanya terus menatap wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda yang bernama Kamui Gakupo, anak laki-laki satu-satunya sekaligus anak bungsu dari keluarga Kamui. Tidak pintar, hanya bisa berfoya-foya, main perempuan, memberontak, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Sebenarnya, tidak ada ruginya Gakupo berpulang lebih cepat. Sungguh, itu malah menguntungkan karena tidak ada lagi yang menguras dan merusak nama baik keluarga Kamui. Tapi entah kenapa keluarga besarku ini tetap saja bersedih dan berkabung, untuk mahluk menjijikan yang kini terbaring dalam peti. Aku menghela nafas tipis, tersenyum puas lalu pergi keluar ruangan sebentar. Walaupun juga mengenakan kimono hitam bukan berarti aku ikut berkabung, bahkan aku malah senang! Tentu saja, kalau tidak senang tidak akan mungkin aku melakukannya. Karena aku yang memulangkan Gakupo.

Sebagai anak sulung dari keluarga Kamui, tanggung jawabku berat, berbeda jauh dengan Gakupo. Sebagai anak sulung aku harus pandai dalam segala hal, menjadi panutan, sopan, dan semua hal sempurna lainnya. Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, sungguh. Semua yang melihatku pasti akan berpikir, 'betapa beruntungnya anak itu', atau 'sungguh nasibnya baik terlahir di keluarga bangsawan dan baik seperti itu'. Astaga, aku muak sekali dengan komentar-komentar itu. Tidak bisakah kalian semua menyadari betapa beratnya tanggung jawabku dan aku sama sekali TIDAK beruntung! 'TIDAK', camkan kata itu sebelum kata 'beruntung'. Aku sama sekali tidak beruntung, tidak ada yang beruntung jika dilahirkan sebagai 'maskot' dan saat kau tidak menginginkan menjadi 'maskot'. Aku hanya berperan tidak lebih sebagai sebuah 'boneka', seorang Kamui Gakuko hanyalah 'maskot' keluarga tertua Kamui.

Benar, keluarga-ku adalah keluarga Kamui yang tertua karena _otou-san_ku, Kamui Gakuto, merupakan anak tertua dari kakek dan nenek-ku. Sedangkan _okaa-san_ku, Kamui Yamako merupakan anak tertua juga dari keluarga Kimura, salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang cukup besar juga. Maksudku, keturunan bangsawan yang cukup besar dan masih tetap 'berjaya'. Kakek-ku yang juga adalah anak tertua di keluarga-nya, membuat kedudukan keluarga-ku menjadi yang tertinggi di keluarga Kamui. Tentu saja, menjadi anak sulung keluarga Kamui yang tertua merupakan tanggung jawab yang berat seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Walau sebenarnya, hanya dengan menyandang gelar 'Kamui' saja itu sudah cukup membebankan.

Aku menatap langit, dengan datar dan dengan sulas senyum tipis di wajahku. Tentu saja aku bukanlah seorang kakak yang sebegitu kejamnya, aku tidak akan membunuh Gakupo kalau dia tidak sebegitu keterlaluan-nya. Gakupo benar-benar sudah merusak nama baik keluarga Kamui tertua, merusak nama baik keluarga-ku. Dia sama sekali bukan anak yang baik, bahkan menurutku dia adalah anak iblis yang dititipkan pada _okaa-san_. Dia benar-benar kurang ajar, selalu memberontak, dan astaga, otak-nya keterlaluan mesum. Tapi entah kenapa dia punya banyak penggemar di sekolah-nya, dan di manapun dia berada. Tetap saja, aku membencinya, sangat amat benci. Salah _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ juga terlalu memanjakan-nya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sementara aku bekerja keras, aku berjuang dalam segala hal demi _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ juga demi keluarga Kamui, Gakupo malah bersenang-senang. Saat aku berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, Gakupo malah mendapatkan semua yang diinginkan-nya dengan sangat amat mudah. Terkadang—atau bahkan aku selalu iri pada-nya. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan aku membunuhnya. Tapi tentu saja, bukan hanya satu alasan. Ada banyak, sangat banyak. Karena aku yang juga labil, karena aku yang membenci-nya, karena aku yang sudah terlalu lelah terhadap semuanya, dan karena dia iblis. Aku sedikit mendunduk, menggigit bibir bawah-ku kuat-kuat. Tapi sekarang orang satu-satunya yang bisa kubenci sudah tiada, apa yang bisa kubenci lagi?

"Gakuko," panggil sebuah suara dari belakang, terdengar sendu disusul tepukan ringan di pundakku.

Aku menoleh, menatap gadis berambut biru laut pendek dengan iris biru tua yang dalam dan memikat, sahabat-ku. "Kaiko...," sahutku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan-nya," kata Kaiko lagi. Harus kuakui, yang mengetahui seluruh tentang kisah hidup-ku hanyalah Kaiko seorang. Hanya dia yang mengetahui sebab kematian Gakupo.

Aku tersenyum tipis, semakin lebar, hingga lebih pantas disebut menyeringai. "Kenapa? Pengganggu sudah lenyap, iblis sudah lenyap. Ada apa? Aku tidak salah, Kaiko, mereka semua menangis hanyalah formalitas! Mereka sebenarnya juga senang! Sama sepertiku!" kataku lagi, masih menyeringai. Ya, kuharap mereka juga senang dengan kepergian Gakupo ini.

Kaiko mengernyitkan dahi-nya, seolah dia tidak setuju. Atau memang dia tidak setuju. "Tidak," katanya lirih, "kau tetap salah, Gakuko. Bukan ini caranya." Kemudian Kaiko berjalan pergi meninggalkanku dengan desahan pelan yang panjang.

Aku terdiam, menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh menjauhi-ku. Tidak Kaiko, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasa-nya menjadi diriku, sama sekali tidak! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya berjuang seorang diri demi orang-orang yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak mempedulikanmu, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menahan emosi terus menerus selama belasan tahun, kau tidak pernah merasakan tinggal bersama dengan orang yang sangat kau benci. Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai adik seperti seorang Kamui Gakupo, karena kau tidak pernah merasakan rasanya menjadi seorang Kamui Gakuko, Kaiko.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah-ku kuat-kuat, mengepalkan kedua tangan-ku dengan tidak kalah kuatnya. Aku sedikit menunduk, kemudian benar-benar menunduk menatap rerumputan yang kuinjak. Hening, samar-samar terdengar isakan kecil dari dalam rumah. Kutatap kimono hitam yang sedang kukenakan ini. Ya, benar juga... Selama belasan tahun ini aku hidup dengan perasaan benci pada Gakupo, aku hidup dengan keinginan untuk melenyapkan Gakupo. Sekarang, aku sudah melenyapkan Gakupo. Siapa lagi yang kubenci?

Tak ada.

Aku tidak membenci siapapun kecuali seorang Kamui Gakupo, adik laki-laki-ku satu-satunya. Hanya dia yang kubenci. Dan setelah dia pergi dan tidak ada yang kubenci, tidak ada yang kuinginkan lagi, aku jadi sedikit bingung sekarang aku harus melakukan apa. Saat masih ada Gakupo aku ingin melenyapkannya. Sekarang?

Astaga, ternyata aku sekacau ini.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, agak silau. Aku mendesah pelan, pikiranku masih terpaku pada kata-kata Kaiko kemarin, dan apa yang kurasakan kemarin. Hei, Gakuko, memang bagus kan orang yang kau benci kini sudah tidak ada? Itu berita yang bagus, sangat bagus. Dan soal keinginan, aku masih punya banyak, aku ingat. Yang pertama, aku ingin semua orang segera melupakan kematian Gakupo. Tentu saja seharusnya mereka gembira karena perusak nama baik telah tiada! Oh, apakah aku terlalu kejam? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak kejam. Aku hanya melenyapkan serangga pengganggu. Gakupo itu hama, hama bagi keluarga Kamui. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku membunuhnya.

Aku segera turun dari ranjang, saat ini musim dingin. Aku membereskan ranjangku, masuk ke kamar mandi (di dalam kamar-ku ada kamar mandi) dan segera cuci muka, tangan, kaki, dan sikat gigi. Setelah itu ganti baju, memakai syal, sarung tangan, kaus kaki, dan mengambil tas-ku kemudian yang terakhir mengecek penampilan-ku. Ingat? Aku harus sempurna dalam segala hal. Oke, rambutku sudah rapi, sudah kuikat _ponytail_ dan untuk rambut di bagian paling depan sedikit bagian kubiarkan tergerai, tentu saja ujungnya diikat dengan pita agar tetap rapi. Aku memandangi bayanganku di cermin, memandangi sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut violet kemerahan-nya dan iris _crimson_-nya. Sejenak, aku terpaku menatap iris mata-ku sendiri. Ya, warnanya merah semerah darah. Terlihat haus darah. Terlihat tajam, dan kejam. Penampilanku benar-benar berbeda dengan Gakupo yang memiliki rambut berwarna violet lembut dengan iris biru kristal-nya yang jernih. Aku mendesah pelan.

Penampilanku dengan peribadi-ku tidak beda jauh. Ah, sudahlah! Aku pusing memikirkannya! Toh yang kubenci hanya satu orang di dunia ini jadi bukan masalah! Aku mengangguk singkat setelah memastikan penampilan-ku sudah sempurna. Aku membuka pintu kamar perlahan, menarik nafas panjang kemudian menutup pintu perlahan. Aku harus siap menghadapi hari-ku yang baru ini. Masih ada banyak yang ingin kukerjakan, salah satunya membatalkan pertunanganku. Hei, ini sudah jaman modern! Hentikan kebiasaan menjodohkan seseorang secara paksa begitu! Aku betul, kan? Semua orang masing-masing memiliki sendiri orang yang mereka cintai.

"_Ohayou_, Gakuko," sapa _okaa-san_ ramah sambil membawa sepiring nasi omelet.

"_Ohayou_, _Okaa-san_," balasku sambil tersenyum manis, kemudian menoleh pada _otou-san_ juga. "_Ohayou_,_ Otou-san_."

"_Ohayou_ Gakuko," balas _otou-san_ sambil tersenyum juga kemudian melanjutkan acara membaca-nya.

Ah, melihat _okaa-san_ dan_ otou-san_ tersenyum begitu membuat perasaan-ku benar-benar ringan, aku senang. Harapanku terkabul, mereka sudah tidak sedih lagi dengan kepergian Gakupo. Oh, ayolah, kau lihat sendiri kan, Gakupo? Kematian-mu hanya dikenang selama satu hari. Memang sudah sewajarnya, semua orang memang mengharapkan kematian iblis pengganggu sepertimu. Aku tersenyum semakin manis saking senang-nya, kemudian duduk di atas meja makan dan mulai menyantap sarapan-ku. Sayang-nya nasi omelet-ku tidak ada terung, kalau ada pasti kebahagiaan-ku sempurna sudah. Benar, aku maniak terung.

Selesai sarapan aku membawa piring bekas ke dapur walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak perlu melakukannya, tapi aku sedang sangat amat senang jadi tidak masalah menjadi sedikit lebih rajin. Yah, sangat amat senang.

KRIING KRIING

Aku meraih ponsel-ku yang kutaruh di saku rok, melihat nama panggilan-nya sebenarnya sudah membuatku merasa kalau 'saat-saat bahagia'ku harus dihentikan sebentar atau bahkan berhenti mulai saat itu juga. Aku memainkan telunjuk-ku, menimbang-nimbang apakah akan menekan tombol hijau atau yang merah. Kalau hijau artinya aku yang susah dan kalau merah juga artinya aku yang susah. ... Memang tidak ada beda-nya sama sekali, sungguh. Astaga, kenapa aku masih harus ditunangkan, sih? Aku punya orang yang kucintai, mengerti? Oke, memang mustahil aku bersama orang yang kucintai itu. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku sendiri dulu untuk sementara waktu!

KRIING KRIING

"Gakuko, panggilan dari siapa?" tanya _okaa-san_ akhirnya, membuyarkan semua lamunan-ku.

Aku langsung tersadar, kemudian menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel-ku ke telingaku. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Megurine-_san_," ujarku berusaha selembut dan semanis mungkin. Oh, itu sangat memuakkan! Benar-benar memuakkan!

"_Ohayou_ Gakuko-_chan_, sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk langsung memanggilku 'Luki' saja, kan?" sahut pemilik suara yang bernama Megurine Luki itu dari seberang telepon.

Aku tersenyum kaku, tanganku gemetar ingin menghancurkan ponsel-ku dengan segera. Aku benci Luki. "Ah, iya...," aku berusaha beralasan, aku tidak mau memanggil-nya 'Luki'. Aku tidak dekat dengannya, tidak kalau status 'tunangan'ku dengannya dihapus. "Em, ada apa menelepon pagi-pagi begini?"

"Kupikir aku ingin pergi ke sekolah bersama denganmu, sudah kutunggu di depan rumahmu," jawab Luki dengan santai dan ringannya. "Kau sudah siap?"

Oh tidak, jangan Tuhan! Kenapa dia harus menjemput-ku segala, sih? Aku tahu nasib-ku sudah cukup—bukan, nasibku sudah sangat sial dengan satu sekolah dengan-nya! Untung sekali dia tidak satu kelas dengan-ku. Yah, sangat untung. Tapi tetap saja, KENAPA!? Hanya karena dia tunanganku lalu dia bebas memperlakukanku seperti yang dia inginkan? Hanya karena dia tunanganku dia pikir aku juga mencintai-nya? Ralat, maksudku dia pikir aku mencintai-nya? Aku tidak yakin dia mencintai-ku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku maupun Luki hanya dijodohkan. Kami menjadi tunangan bukan karena kami menyukai dan mencintai satu sama lain, tapi demi 'status'. Menyedihkan, sangat. Aku mendesah pelan, tanpa sadar.

"Gakuko-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luki lagi, terdengar cemas. Dan sekali lagi aku tersadar dari alam lamunan-ku, terpaksa menghadapi dunia nyata. "Apa kau sakit? Kalau iya, lebih baik kau istirahat di rumah saja."

Oh yah, memang aku ingin di rumah saja. Sedari tadi Luki berkata dengan tenang, santai, hampir bisa dibilang datar. Ah, tidak juga. Hanya tenang. Ekh, tapi jelas _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ tahu jelas kalau aku tidak sakit. Aku menarik nafas panjang, tidak lupa menjauhkan ponsel-ku dari wajahku sebelumnya. Tenanglah Gakuko, kau hanya perlu berjuang sedikit. Hanya. Perlu. Berjuang. SEDIKIT. Pepatah itu betul, 'sedikit lama-lama jadi bukit'.

"Eng... tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku sudah siap, sebentar lagi aku akan keluar. Oke, sampai nanti," ujarku kemudian langsung mematikan ponsel-ku. Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri, lalu menuju teras dan memakai sepatu-ku. Harapanku yang pertama yaitu orang-orang melupakan kematian Gakupo dan kembali seperti biasanya sudah terkabul, jadi seharusnya harapanku yang berikutnya juga akan terkabul. Harapanku kalau aku dan Luki akan berhenti bertunangan. Selesai memakai sepatu, aku tidak langsung keluar. Aku benar-benar malas bertemu Luki. Rasanya seperti bertemu patung lilin yang kepalanya tersangkut gulali dan wajahnya ditempeli dua butir manik kristal biru yang jernih. Luki tidak ramah, itu kenyataannya. Dan pada akhirnya, seorang Kamui Gakuko memang harus menjalani kehidupannya sesuai dengan kehendak orang lain. Bukan dengan kehendak dirinya sendiri, dan memang mungkin juga adalah kehendak Tuhan. Astaga Gakuko, kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Sangat. Aku sangat prihatin pada keadaanku sendiri.

"_Matasete gomennasai_," aku berkata dengan manis sambil tersenyum tidak kalah manis-nya begitu membuka pintu rumah, menatap sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah jambu lembut seperti gulali (tentunya tidak lengket seperti gulali, tapi halus seperti kapas) dengan iris azure-nya yang jernih. Raut wajahnya tenang, benar-benar mencerminkan sifatnya. Terkadang wajahnya juga berkesan dingin dan datar, seperti es. Yang jelas, Luki tidak berisik dan sangat menjaga _image_-nya. Sama sepertiku, yah, mungkin sedikit berbeda karena Luki sangat dewasa. Aku tidak dewasa, secara mental kemungkinan besar iya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo jalan," sahut Luki sambil tersenyum tipis. Bahkan saat dia tersenyum-pun wajahnya masih berkesan dingin, dan banyak yang bilang kalau itu keren. Aku tidak mengerti di mana keren-nya, tapi mungkin saja aku berpikir begitu karena aku membenci-nya. ... Sebenarnya tidak benci juga sih, hanya tidak suka karena dia harus menjadi tunangan-ku. Soalnya kalau benci, hanya Gakupo yang aku benci.

Aku mengangguk kecil, berjalan di sebelah Luki. Selama perjalanan sekolah tidak ada percakapan sama sekali di antara kami, hening. Aku mendongak sedikit, menatap langit yang berwarna biru lembut dan sedikit berawan. Tidak turun salju, tapi suhu udaranya sudah sangat dingin. Kalau begini sih ada kemungkinan akan turun salju. Yah, bulan Januari sih, puncak musim dingin. Aku kembali menatap lurus ke depan, aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman kalau berada di dekat Luki. Karena itu aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di sekolah. Benar, kalau sampai di sekolah maka aku akan segera bertemu Lenka dan Kaiko—apa Kaiko masih marah padaku? Tiba-tiba kejadian kemarin kembali terlintas di benak-ku, saat Kaiko memarahiku. Oh yah, memang tidak terang-terangan tapi aku tahu jelas kalau dia memarahiku. Aku sedikit menunduk, agak bingung memikirkannya. Apa yang salah? Bukan keluarga-nya yang kubunuh kan? Bahkan dia juga tidak menyukai Gakupo. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia marah? Aku tidak salah!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luki, suaranya memecah keheningan sementara tangannya sudah mendarat di atas keningku tanpa kusadari. Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan. Apa aku sekacau itu? Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang kenyataannya aku sering melamun hari ini.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku pelan sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian aku baru menyadari kalau tangan Luki sangat dingin, membuat keningku langsung terasa dingin. Aku memperhatikan kedua tangan-nya, dan kupikir dia sudah gila. Dia tidak memakai sarung tangan. Di cuaca sedingin ini kau berani membiarkan kedua tangan-mu telanjang begitu? Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' Tidak biasanya Luki tidak memakai otak-nya. Yeah, bisa dikatakan Luki adalah orang yang jenius. Dia selalu berada di peringkat satu. Dia pintar. Sangat pintar. Dan kepintarannya itu membuatku merasa sedih. Jangan salah paham, aku sama sekali tidak iri.

"Kau sering melamun, ya...," komentar Luki lagi, melepaskan tangan-nya dari keningku.

Aku mengangguk kecil, kembali menatap kedua tangan-nya. Memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana saja tentu tidak cukup hangat. Aku lalu melepaskan sarung tangan kanan-ku dan memberikannya pada Luki. Dia sedikit kaget, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Dia terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menunjuk tangan kiri-ku.

"Jangan yang sebelah kanan, tanganmu akan kedinginan juga. Yang sebelah kiri saja," katanya kemudian langsung memasangkan tangan kananku sarung tangan lagi. Dia lalu melepas sarung tangan kiri-ku, lalu memakai-nya di tangannya yang sebelah kiri. Aku hanya diam saja, karena tidak mengerti maksudnya. Kiri atau kanan, sama saja kan? Tapi aku tidak berminat untuk bertanya, dan kembali berjalan, sedikit lebih cepat. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat Luki meraih tangan kiri-ku, menahanku.

"Tangan kiri-mu juga akan kedinginan nanti, dan aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa. Jadi begini saja," kata Luki masih sama tenang-nya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, menggandeng tangan kiri-ku yang tidak memakai sarung tangan dengan tangan kanan-nya yang sama-sama tidak memakai sarung tangan. Lalu dia menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

Aku sedikit menunduk, tidak menatap Luki sama sekali. Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Kalau aku melepas sarung tanganku yang kiri, dia bisa memakainya di tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanan-nya yang masih telanjang bisa menggandeng tangan kiri-ku yang sama-sama telanjang. Walaupun tanpa sarung tangan, tapi suhu tubuh manusia juga bisa menghangatkan, bukan? Kalau bergandengan, tidak akan terlalu dingin. Rasanya hangat. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu alasan kenapa aku menunduk begini dan kenapa wajahku mulai memanas. ... Tidak, wajahku memanas mungkin saja memang karena cuaca yang dingin, kan? Wajahku memerah mungkin saja memang karena cuaca yang dingin. Walau tidak masuk akal, tapi aku harus bisa memakai alasan itu. Perasaanku nggak mungkin berubah, nggak akan mungkin. Tidak akan jika hanya karena melihat wajahnya sekali tadi dalam ekspresi begitu, dalam ekspresi lembut yang baru pertama kali kulihat selama tiga tahun ini.

.

.

.

Luki ada urusan di kantor OSIS hingga dia terpaksa meninggalkanku begitu saja di depan gerbang sekolah. Wajahnya tampak tidak ingin meninggalkanku, tapi wajah Mikuo juga menunjukkan kalau dia serius soal rapat mendadak itu. Kemungkinan besar, Luki memaki Mikuo dan aku berterimakasih pada Mikuo, pada pemuda berambut _teal _dengan iris yang berwarna sama itu, yang berisik-nya minta ampun. Tapi aku tidak terlalu merutuki nasib-ku sendiri walaupun aku harus sekelas dengan Hatsune Mikuo yang terkenal nakal, berisik, pembuat kekacauan. Toh dia tidak pernah menggangguku, tapi malah menolongku. Salah satu bukti-nya, kejadian barusan. Dia menyingikirkan Luki dari sisiku lebih cepat. Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku, Luki, dan Mikuo sama-sama berusia delapan belas tahun, di kelas 3 SMA. Aku dan Gakupo selisih dua tahun.

Jadi sebelum aku menuju kelas-ku aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kelas Gakupo sebentar, kelas 1-3. Aku ingin melihat keadaan teman-temannya. Kalau memang mereka juga senang-senang saja, itu artinya harapanku tentang orang-orang melupakan kematian Gakupo benar-benar terkabul. Begitu aku memasuki kelas 1-3, para murid yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti beraktivitas dan memperhatikan-ku. Yah, aku cukup terkenal sebagai murid yang teladan. Ralat, senior yang teladan. Dan semua orang tahu kalau Gakupo adalah adikku. Aku melirik ke arah meja Gakupo. Meja anak berandalan akan selalu berada di paling belakang dan paling pojok. Tidak ada vas bunga di atasnya, dan itu membuatku mulai tersenyum puas. Aku lalu menatap semuanya, tersenyum manis.

"_Ohayou minna_," sapaku.

Mereka semua membalas senyuman-ku dan beberapa tampak gugup. "_Ohayou mo _Kamui_ Senpai_," balas mereka serempak. Kemudian mereka kembali beraktivitas seperti sebelumnya, bercanda ria dan tertawa bersama teman baik masing-masing. Aku tersenyum semakin lebar melihatnya, semuanya benar-benar sudah tidak mempedulikan soal kematian Gakupo lagi. Masa berkabung sudah berakhir. Benar-benar hanya ditangisi saat hari pertama mati! Astaga Gakupo, semua ini memang pantas kau dapatkan. Kematian-mu tidak membuahkan kesedihan yang berlarut-larut, sangat bagus. Efisien. Tidak membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk bersedih untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak berguna. Tapi kemudian aku mengernyitkan alisku. Tidak enak juga melihat meja orang yang sudah meninggal dan tidak ditaruh vas bunga sama sekali. Paling tidak, taruhlah dan isilah bas bunga itu dengan bunga yang sudah layu atau bahkan sudah busuk. Buatlah suasana ada orang yang mati tapi kematiannya disyukuri! Mengerti, kan? Kalau begini seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"_Ohayou_, _Nee-chan_," ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba, suara yang rendah dan merdu. Suara yang kubenci, suara yang ingin kulenyapkan. Suara yang selalu membuatku marah.

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Gakupo berdiri di hadapanku, tersenyum sinis dan penuh kemenangan, manik biru kristal-nya menatapku dengan licik. Aku kehilangan kata-kata, seluruh tubuhku menengang, waktu di sekelilingku seolah berhenti. Tuhan, apa yang Kau maksud dengan semua ini? Aku yang mengoyak tubuh pria di hadapanku ini, aku yang merobek perut-nya dan memotong semua organ tubuh-nya menjadi banyak bagian, aku yang mencabut jantungnya dan aku yang menghancurkannya! Aku yang membunuhnya dan aku yang memastikan dia tidak ada di dunia ini lagi! Tapi kenapa... apa ini tipuan? Apa ini sengkokolan Gakupo yang kebetulan wajahnya mirip dan segala sesuatunya mirip lalu mencoba mengerjaiku? Kepalaku kacau, aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Kemudian, tidak lama, segerombolan siswi yang membludak seperti gerombolan mayat hidup menyerbu ke kelas 1-3 ini dan tentu saja murid yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu kelas langsung menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat dan mengganjal-nya dengan penggaris kayu untuk papan tulis. Sedangkan yang berada di dekat jendela langsung menutup dan mengunci jendela rapat-rapat tepat sebelum 'gerombolan monster perempuan' itu sampai di depan kelas.

"KYAAA! GAKKUN!"

"GAKUPO-_SAMA_! _OHAYOU_!"

"GAKKUN! _SUKI DESU_~!"

"GAKUPO-_SAMA_~!"

Aku hanya bisa menatapi gerombolan siswi yang fanatik itu dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bingung. Aku kembali menatap para murid yang berhasil mengamankan kelas sekaligus diri mereka sendiri yang kini terlihat lega karena tepat waktu. Lalu, menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ini... mimpi? Atau tipuan? Gakupo lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, nakal, dia membungkuk sedikit dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku (dan harus kuakui dengan amat sangat, walaupun dia adikku tapi dia dua puluh cm lebih tinggi dariku). Aku menelan ludah perlahan, tubuhku masih tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak takut dengan hantu, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Gakupo terkekeh pelan, tepat di depan telingaku.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku masih hidup, _Nee-chan_? Padahal kau sendiri yang mengoyak tubuhku, merobek perutku kemudian mencabut jantungku, kan...?" bisiknya dengan nada yang licik dan paling kubenci.

Aku langsung menjauhkan diriku dari Gakupo, menatap tajam pada pemuda yang satu itu. Aku tahu ada yang dia rencanakan, aku tahu! Ini pasti hanya tipuan, pasti! Nafasku memburu, aku mmeperhatikan baik-baik Gakupo. Atau tepatnya 'Gakupo yang sekarang'. Ya, dia berbeda. Wajahnya, terutama wajahnya. Ya, wajahnya jadi lebih keren, tidak terlihat idiot dan menyebalkan lagi. Ya, aku yakin sekali. Dia jadi... maksudku, sosok dan aura-nya... tidak idiot dan memuakkan lagi. Yah, dia jadi keren.

...

...

...

WHAT THE—!?

"Kau bukan Gakupo!?" seruku dengan suara tercekat, wajahku jadi pucat pasi. Oke, aku yakin kalau dia bukan Gakupo dan hanya menyamar jadi seorang 'Kamui Gakupo'!

Gakupo tertawa pelan dan para murid kelas 1-3 langsung memperhatikan kami berdua. Aku mundur secara teratur. Kalau soal Gakupo, aku yakin dan tahu benar soal dia. Tapi kalau orang lain yang berpura-pura menjadi Gakupo? Aku tidak tahu, apa dia teman Gakupo yang ingin balas dendam, atau... benar-benar roh Gakupo? Tidak, tidak... kalau roh tidak akan mungkin. Kalau ini roh Gakupo maka semua orang sudah akan... kabur. Pontang-panting. Benar, itu semua benar. Aku tertegun sementara Gakupo menatapku dengan sinis. Ya, pertanyaan dari semua ini mulai terjawab. Mereka semua, bukan melupakan kematian Gakupo, tapi—mereka tidak tahu kalau Gakupo mati? Aku tahu itu mustahil, mereka melayat kemarin, mereka—

"Kemarilah," suara Gakupo akhirnya memecah keheningan dan ketegangan di ruang kelas itu, menarik tanganku dan menarikku keluar kelas. Keluar kelas. Melewati gerombolan siswi fanatik itu yang entah kenapa kini langsung memberi kami berdua jalan. Aku tidak melawan, belum bisa melawan. Gakupo lalu membawaku ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi, dan untungnya aku masih memakai mantel, syal, dan sarung tanganku. Walau hanya satu, yang satunya masih dipinjam Luki.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?" tanyaku penuh rasa curiga, menatap tajam pada Gakupo.

"_Nee-chan_, kau percaya pada... sihir? Atau iblis?" tanya Gakupo balik.

"Oh, sangat percaya. Kau iblis-nya," tukasku kesal. "Kau bukan Gakupo, bukan adikku!? Kau menyamar!? Atau apa!?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kau percaya pada sihir dan iblis, jadi seharusnya kau percaya pada hal ini. Apa perlu kujelaskan lebih lanjut? Apa otakmu terlalu beku karena kaget hingga tidak bisa berpikir dengan cepat, _Nee-chan_?" Gakupo kembali berkata dengan sinis, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Aku tersentak. Jelas memang sulit disangkal. Cara Gakupo memanggilku '_nee-chan_' sangat khas, berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dan dia memang memanggilku '_nee-chan_' dengan ciri khas yang sama! Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat, sedikit menunduk dan menatap Gakupo masih sama tajamnya dari balik poni-ku yang cukup panjang tapi kusisir ke samping sebagian. Jangan bercanda, ini tidak sungguhan, kan? Mana mungkin—walau tidak ada alasan kalau hal itu mustahil. Tapi, tetap saja! Bayangkan! Tidak! Jangan bilang kalau—

"Kau menjual jiwa-mu pada iblis dan ditukar dengan satu permohonan?" terka-ku lirih.

Gakupo tergelak, membuatku kaget. Tapi kemudian dia berhenti tertawa dan menatapku tajam, dengan iris mata-nya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna merah darah, dan kembali menjadi warna biru kristal lagi dalam sekejap. Aku menelan ludah-ku perlahan. Astaga, ini sungguhan. Dia tidak bercanda. Dia benar-benar menjual jiwa-nya pada iblis!?

"Untuk satu permintaan yang memang mustahil, dan sebenarnya mungkin ada dua permintaan, atau bahkan lebih," jawab Gakupo, berjalan mengitariku dan mengamati-ku yang masih berdiri mematung. "Aku sudah mati, tentu saja. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, sepertinya roh-ku bertemu dengan iblis dalam perjalanan ke alam kematian. Dia menawarkan bantuan-nya, dan aku setuju. Aku menjual jiwa-ku pada iblis itu, dan iblis itu mengabulkan permintaan-ku."

"Permintaanmu itu... agar kau hidup kembali?" tanyaku masih dengan suara lirih.

"Benar sekali," Gakupo mengangguk mantap, menyunggingkan seulas senyum licik di wajahnya. "Aku meminta agar aku hidup lagi, tepatnya pada hari ini aku hidup lagi. Dan begitu aku hidup lagi, aku juga meminta agar semua kejadian sejak kau membunuhku terhapus dari ingatan orang-orang, terhapus dari dunia ini. Jadi semuanya akan berjalan seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu sama sekali, benar-benar sempurna bukan? Aku bahkan senang sekali melihat wajah kaget-mu yang sekarang ini, _Nee-chan_."

Aku menggertakkan gigi-ku. "Kau menyebalkan, Gakupo. Tidak, kau juga bodoh. Dan kau memang bodoh, idiot. Orang yang menjual jiwa-nya pada iblis adalah orang terbodoh sepanjang sejarah. Lebih baik mati daripada menjual jiwa pada iblis," desis-ku kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gakupo sendirian yang mulai terkekeh pelan. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Kutatap tangan kiri-ku yang mulai memerah, radang dingin, mungkin. Aku mendesah pelan, perasaanku sedang campur aduk sekarang ini. Semuanya kacau, benar-benar kacau! Tidak ada satu harapanku-pun yang terkabul! Kenapa bisa jadi begini?

Dan kenapa aku harus dikelilingi oleh orang-orang licik dan egois sepanjang hidupku? Astaga Tuhan, sebenarnya seberapa besar dosa awal-ku? Apa ini yang namanya karma? Jangan bercanda. Banyak pembunuh lain selain aku, dan mereka membunuh sembarang orang. Sedangkan aku, aku membunuh 'iblis'.

.

.

.

Kaiko membaca buku dengan diam, Lenka sibuk bermain dengan iPad-nya, dan aku sibuk menatap kotak makan siang-ku dengan tatapan kosong mirip sekali dengan orang idiot kebanyakan. Tapi aku tidak idiot. Aku langsung mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali begitu tersadar dan mulai menyantap makan siang-ku perlahan-lahan. Entah karena efek shock atau memang kesan yang kurasakan setelah mengetahui semuanya jadi jauh lebih kacau, nasi yang kumakan rasanya jadi mirip kerikil yang empuk. ... Maksudnya semua yang kumakan dan kualami jadi terasa tidak enak. Soalnya mustahil nasi ini terasa seperti kerikil, karena rasa garam yang _okaa-san_ beri terlalu berlebihan. Harusnya _okaa-san_ tidak usah berbaik hati membuatkan bekal, biarkan saja Hibiki-_san_, koki di rumah-ku yang membuatkan-nya._ Okaa-san _memang pintar memasak, tapi coretlah daftar _sushi_ dan _onigiri_ dalam list hasil memasak-nya. _Okaa-san_ payah dalam bidang dua jenis makanan tersebut.

"Hei, Gakuko," panggil Kaiko yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan-ku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kuperhatikan dari tadi kau mirip mayat hidup."

Dan memang, semua kejadian setelah aku membunuh Gakupo benar-benar terhapus keberadaannya dari dunia ini. Menguntungkan, tapi juga menyebalkan.

"Oh, memang," sahutku pelan. Memang sudah sewajarnya aku mirip mayat hidup karena baru saja melihat 'mayat hidup'.

"Mungkin kalau kau ceritakan perasaanmu akan jadi jauh lebih baik," celetuk Lenka kemudian menyetel lagu Candy Candy dari iPad-nya.

Aku melirik Kaiko dan Lenka secara bergantian, menghela nafas tipis. "Aku ingin tapi aku tidak yakin kalian akan percaya. Bagaimana-pun juga akan terdengar sangat mustahil."

"Tidak akan," tukas Kaiko. "Kami percaya pada-mu Gakuko."

"Benar!" sambung Lenka. "Karena kita sahabat baik." Lenka lalu tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum tipis, menatap langit terbuka berwarna biru lembut di atasku. Makan siang di atas atap memang termasuk kegiatan rutin-ku, Kaiko, dan Lenka. Aku menarik nafas tipis, menyiapkan hatiku. Oke, aku pasti bisa mengatakannya. Walaupun kedengarannya mustahil, sekaligus membuka aib-ku pada Lenka (Lenka tidak tahu kalau aku yang membunuh Gakupo). Oh, tapi aku tidak perlu mengatakan kalau aku yang membunuh Gakupo, kan? Benar juga. Aku hanya akan menceritakan masalah yang mengganggu pikiranku saja.

"Gakupo menjual jiwa-nya pada iblis," aku akhirnya berkata setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Tunggu," Lenka menyahut dengan cepat, meraih iPad-nya kemudian mengganti lagu yang ia putar menjadi lagu Bad-End-Night. "Lanjutkan," katanya lagi.

Aku dan Kaiko sempat _sweatdrop_ sebentar.

"Jadi, kubilang Gakupo menjual jiwa-nya pada iblis. Sebenarnya dia sudah meninggal, tapi dia menjual jiwa-nya pada iblis dengan imbalan dia akan hidup lagi," aku mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Kaiko dan Lenka. Mereka memang tampak terkejut dan tidak percaya, tapi semakin aku menceritakan lebih lanjut mereka mulai percaya. Lenka dan Kaiko mendengarkan dengan sangat serius, kemudian mereka benar-benar mempercayaiku. Yah, aku bersyukur mereka percaya.

"Benar juga," komentar Lenka setelah mendengar seluruh cerita-ku, "kalau memang begitu, memang masuk akal sih. Benar, kan, Kaiko?" Lenka menoleh pada Kaiko yang terdiam sejak tadi dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ya...," sahut Kaiko pelan setelah terdiam beberapa saat, "sebenarnya dari tadi pagi aku juga merasa ada yang kurang, seperti ada yang kulewatkan. Ada yang kulupakan. Tapi aku nggak ingat apa itu, sudah kucoba sekuat tenaga untuk berusaha mengingat-nya tapi tetap saja gagal. Rasanya ada yang salah, sungguh aku tidak mungkin merasa begitu kalau memang ada yang salah. Dan begitu mendengar cerita Gakuko, bisa saja..."

"Memang karena kerjaan Gakupo dan si iblis yang menghapus ingatan tentang kematian-nya di dunia ini," sambung Lenka cepat. "Jadi seolah waktu dimundurkan hingga dibuat Gakupo seolah tidak pernah mati. Benar, Gakuko?"

"Garis besar-nya ya," aku mengangguk pelan. Karena untuk tujuan asli Gakupo aku juga tidak mengerti. Memang dia belum cukup puas apa bermain-main terus selama enam belas tahun ini? "Daripada itu, mungkin lebih baik kalau kita tutup mulut saja dulu. Dan... tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Soalnya tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan juga," lanjutku.

Kaiko dan Lenka mengangguk setuju. Kemudian kami bertiga melanjutkan acara makan siang kami dengan tenang. Tentu saja untuk Kaiko dan Lenka hal semacam ini masih sulit mereka terima, tapi untukku... Sulit atau tidak memang inilah kenyataannya. Aku sendiri yang mencabut jantung Gakupo, aku sendiri yang menghentikan nafas kehidupannya, dan hanya aku seorang yang menghentikan jalan kehidupan Gakupo, saat itu. Aku yang memastikan dia sudah berada di alam selanjutnya.

.

.

.

_"Gakuko, kau sedang apa?"_

_"Hem?" aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, lalu tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya senang saja berada di sini. Lihat, salju-nya cantik sekali, kan? Aku sudah menantikan-nya sejak awal Desember! Bukan-bukan-bukan, bahkan setiap tahu aku selalu memohon agar pada saat Natal dan bulan Januari salju akan turun!"_

_Kau tertawa kecil, mengacak-acak rambut-ku perlahan. Menatapku dengan lembut, membuatku langsung berhenti tertawa dalam sekejap. Jantungku bergemuruh. Semuanya terasa berhenti bergerak, bahkan aku tidak bisa mendengar suara detak jantung-ku sendiri di tempat sesunyi ini, di halaman belakang tempat favorit-ku untuk menyendiri. Wajahku memanas, dan aku tidak yakin kalau wajahku belum semerah apel yang matang di pohon. Kau masih mengelus perlahan kepala-ku, membuatku nyaman sekaligus berdebar kencang. _

_"Aku juga, selalu berharap salju turun begini—"_

"Gakuko..."

Aku langsung membuka mataku dengan cepat, duduk dan menoleh ke segala arah dengan panik, mencari asal suara tersebut. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang dan seluruh tubuhku menegang. Barusan... mimpi? Itu mimpi, atau bukan?

"Gakuko," panggil suara itu lagi. Kali ini lebih dekat.

Aku langsung mengatur nafasku, berusaha untuk tidak panik. Kemudian aku mulai melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah jambu, lengkap dengan mantel dan syal-nya. Luki. Aku mulai bernafas dengan lebih tenang dan tidak terlalu tegang lagi. Kuperhatikan tangan Luki dari kejauhan, dia masih belum memakai sarung tangan. Maksudku, sarung tangan-nya sendiri. Dia masih memakai sebelah sarung tangan-ku. Aku berdiri dan tersenyum tipis pada-nya.

"Maaf, tadi aku melamun sebentar," ujarku setengah berbohong, toh aku memang melamun, mungkin. "Ada apa, Luki?"

Luki menatapku datar dan tennag seperti biasa-nya, dia menutup matanya sebentar kemudian menatapku lagi. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya dengan nada yang tenang, "hanya mau mengantar-mu pulang saja. Kau bisa membeku kalau suka berada di tempat begini pada musim dingin, apalagi saat turun salju."

Aku menatap langit, dan memang aku bisa melihat kepingan saljur berwarna putih bersih melayang turun perlahan. Yah, aku tidak menyalahkan Luki atas komentar-nya yang sejujurnya sama sekali tidak kusukai. Memang ini adalah halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi—karena itu bisa menjadi tempat favorit-ku. Tapi tentu saja sekarang aku semakin menyukai tempat ini karena tidak hanya jarang dikunjungi orang, tapi karena di tempat ini ada harta yang kujaga dengan sangat baik. Aku menghela nafas tipis, berusaha tetap tersenyum pada Luki.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," kataku pelan. "Ayo pulang—"

"Kau masih mengingat-nya?" potong Luki dengan nada agak dingin, menatapku dengan tidak kalah dingin dan datarnya.

Aku terdiam.

"Kau masih mengingat-nya?" ulang Luki dengan nada yang sama.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan-nya," jawabku akhirnya.

"Kau dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, ingat itu," tandas Luki tajam, membuat hati-ku agak nyeri. Bukan, bukan 'agak' tapi 'sangat' nyeri. Hei, aku sudah tahu akan kenyataan-nya jadi tolong jangan membuatku kembali mengingat-nya dengan jelas.

Aku menatap agak kosong ke tanah, terdiam, menghela nafas tipis. Aku lalu memejamkan mataku perlahan dan tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana-pun juga, aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan-nya. "Aku mengerti, kok," aku berkata dengan amat hati-hati. Bukan hati-hati untuk Luki, tapi untuk diriku sendiri. "Aku mengerti dan aku sudah menerima kenyataan-nya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh mengenang-nya sesekali, kan?" Aku membuka mataku dan menatap lembut pada Luki, tersenyum dengan lembut juga.

Kini giliran Luki yang terdiam. Dia kemudian meraih tangan-ku dan menarikku pergi. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Maaf aku mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh," kata Luki berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia terus menggandeng-ku, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

Aku tidak ingin berada di dekatmu, Megurine Luki. Sungguh, aku tidak menyukai-mu. Mungkin aku akan biasa saja padamu, tapi tidak setelah kau menjadi tunangan-ku. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintainya seorang. Kau tahu seperti apa hubunganku dengannya. Tapi kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencurigai kalian semua atas penyebab semua ini. Aku berusaha berpikir positif, tentu saja, menuduh sembarang orang tidaklah baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa memerintah hati-ku yang begitu mencurigaimu. Aku menatap Luki yang berjalan di depanku dengan tatapan pahit, hampir menangis tapi belum sampai berkaca-kaca. Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis.

"Kulihat _Nee-chan_ tidak ingin kau gandeng, Luki," seru sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Aku dan Luki langsung berhenti berjalan, menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan kaget.

Gakupo tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan Luki. "Kubilang, kulihat _Nee-chan_ tidak ingin kau gandeng Luki. Mengerti, kan? Jadi lepaskan tanganmu darinya," ulang Gakupo kemudian melepas paksa tangan Luki yang menggandeng tanganku.

"Gakupo, apa yang—"

"Jangan mentang-mentang _Nee-chan_ tidak protes kau bisa seenaknya," Gakupo memotong kalimat-ku dan menatap Luki dengan tajam.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Gakupo," akhirnya Luki bersuara dan tersenyum sinis pada Gakupo. "Memang apa hak-mu bicara begitu?"

"Aku adik-nya."

"Sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang Gakuko benci."

"'Satu-satunya', termasuk orang istimewa."

"Pikirkan istimewa dalam hal apa tolol."

"Lebih baik daripada tidak istimewa sama sekali dalam hal apapun."

"..."

Aku menelan ludah perlahan. Ini akan buruk, aku tahu itu. "Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu diributkan," aku berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

Gakupo dan Luki masih sama-sama terdiam, menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan benci. Oh yah, masih sama seperti sebelumnya, keduanya masih saling tidak suka. Yang jadi perbedaan, sebelumnya Gakupo belum pernah membantuku sama sekali. Dan ini patut dicurigai. Aku bukan '_n__ee-chan_' yang polos yang menginginkan kerukunan dengan adik laki-lakinya. Jelas aku tahu benar kalau Gakupo punya maksud tertentu, hanya saja aku belum tahu apa maksudnya itu. Gakupo lalu melirik ke arahku.

"Ayo pulang, _Nee-chan_," katanya, memecahkan suasana tegang di antara kami bertiga. Dia lalu berjalan pergi sambil memasukkan kedua tangan-nya ke dalam saku celana-nya.

Aku menatap Luki sebentar, lalu berlari kecil menyusul Gakupo. Paling tidak sekarang aku harus pergi menjauh dari Luki dulu, baru pelan-pelan kembali melenyapkan Gakupo lagi. Luki terdiam di belakang, hal terakhir yang kulihat darinya adalah tatapan datar dan dingin padaku. Dia tetap terdiam di sana seperti patung hidup yang dibuat dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk, terus begitu, sampai aku benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan-nya.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah tidak ada yang memulai percakapan sedikitpun, baik aku maupun Gakupo. Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam dan mungkin atau memang, tidak memiliki niat untuk berbicara pada satu sama lain untuk sementara waktu. Aku bolak balik menghela nafas tipis sambil menatapi kepingan-kepingan salju yang melayang turun perlahan, sesekali mengenai hidung atau wajahku, dan itu dingin. Kepingan salju, cantik tapi dingin. Cantik, tapi dingin. Rasanya, mirip Luki. Luki keren, tapi dingin.

...

Mungkin aku terlalu lelah. Ya, pasti aku terlalu lelah. Aku kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali-nya. Dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap hembusan nafas yang kuhembuskan langsung berubah menjadi gumpalan udara berwarna putih. Aku mengerjapkan mata-ku beberapa kali. Rasanya perjalanan pulang ke rumah kali ini sangat jauh, padahal biasanya tidak selama ini. Aku melirik ke arah Gakupo. Yah, mungkin karena sekarang aku berjalan pulang bersama 'iblis'.

"Bisa berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seolah aku ini setan yang akan memakanmu, _Nee-chan_?" tanya Gakupo setelah beberapa saat.

Aku diam, masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu ataupun jiwa-mu," kata Gakupo lagi.

Aku masih diam, tidak berkutik maupun berhenti menatap-nya dengan tatapan tajam-ku.

"Atau kau yang akan memakanku?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku, masih diam. Membiarkan Gakupo menatapku sedikit aneh.

"Aku benci kau, iblis," akhirnya aku berkata walau dengan penuh tekanan dan emosi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan terlalu mendetail karena apa sebabnya, karena memang hanya satu masalah yang selalu membuat-ku kesal. Sekalipun Gakupo sudah berubah menjadi lebih keren dan tidak idiot, tetap saja keberadaannya membuatku muak.

Gakupo mengangkat bahu-nya dan tetap berjalan seperti sebelumnya. "Kuharap kau tidak akan menyuruh Pastur untuk melenyapkanku," gumam Gakupo cukup jelas untuk kudengar.

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan cepat kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Ide bagus," cetus-ku kemudian berjalan lebih cepat.

Gakupo tampak terkejut, dia berhenti berjalan dan aku tidak peduli. Aku menoleh sedikit ke belakang untuk melihatnya yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Oh, ayolah! Dia sendiri yang menggali liang kubur-nya, kan? Dia yang memberiku ide! Aku tersenyum sinis sekaligus penuh kemenangan pada Gakupo, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan terus mempercepat langkahku. Samar-samar, aku mendengar Gakupo menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kau bercanda, _Nee-chan_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak Gakupo 'hidup lagi' dan kurasa semuanya tidak seburuk yang kukira. Oh yeah, entah apa yang diinginkan oleh Gakupo tapi memang bukan hanya perasaanku saja, dia bersikap jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia tidak idiot lagi, dia tidak malas lagi, dia tidak kurang ajar lagi, dan astaga, bahkan sekarang aku mulai sering keceplosan berkomentar dalam hati kalau dia ker—aku hampir keceplosan lagi. Oke, lupakan. Kurasa aku harus jujur dan aku harusnya bersyukur kalau dia berubah drastis begitu. Dia memang berubah jadi pria yang keren dan menjadi idaman banyak gadis. Dia jadi ketua klub kendo putra. Dan aku sebagai ketua klub kendo putri yang juga termasuk jenius, harus lebih tekun lagi atau posisi-ku akan tergantikan oleh Gakupo. Bagaimanapun juga Gakupo adalah laki-laki (dan ingat, dia berandalan) jadi otomatis tenaga-nya lebih kuat dariku.

Mengingat perubahan Gakupo yang sangat drastis membuat-ku tidak begitu merutuki keberadaan-nya lagi. Bukan karena dia berubah jadi keren saja, tapi aku sempat menduga kalau dia kerasukan sesuatu. Sejak kapan seorang Kamui Gakupo sopan pada semua orang terutama kakaknya, Kamui Gakuko, dan membantuku dengan sukarela! Kupikir saat Gakupo membantu-ku mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi seperti apa, sungguh, demi Dewa Dewi Terung di Ladangpus(?), kukira itu hanyalah mimpi belaka! Dan aku benar-benar bersyukur karena ternyata itu adalah kenyataan dan bukan mimpi. Jadi aku mulai memutuskan kalau ada sedikit kemungkinan hidupku akan jadi lebih baik walaupun ada Gakupo di dekat-ku.

Tanggal tiga belas Januari, itu adalah hari di mana Gakupo 'hidup lagi'. Aku tidak tahu itu menjadi hari-ku yang sial atau tidak, aku belum bisa memutuskan. Kalau sial, ya mungkin sial karena aku harus tinggal satu atap lagi dengan orang yang kubenci. Tapi dia juga membantu-ku akhir-akhir ini. Dan terus terang, aku mulai berhenti membenci Gakupo.

Oh, tentu saja. Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku tidak akan membenci orang kalau tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas. Dan alasan-ku membenci Gakupo, dulu, karena dia hanya bisa bermalas-malasan, kurang ajar, dan hanya merusak nama baik keluarga saja. Sedangkan sekarang? Hei, dia benar-benar jadi pria idaman. Dia rajin, sopan, keren, ... Kalau dari dulu dia begitu mungkin hubungan kami berdua tidak akan sejelek ini.

TOK TOK

Aku langsung duduk tegak, tersadar dari lamunan singkat-ku. Siapa...? Belum sempat menjawan, suara ketukan kembali terdengar. Kali ini aku sudah lebih sadar.

"Ini aku," ujar sebuah suara akhirnya, dan aku kenal jelas suara siapa itu. Siapa lagi? Sekarang dia hampir menggantikan posisi Gakupo (yaitu orang yang kubenci).

Aku menghela nafas tipis. Aku benci tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Ini masih masuk dalam garis takdir-ku. Aku harus menghadapinya dengan tegar. "Masuk," jawabku setelah menyiapkan hati-ku.

Pintu kamar-ku terbuka dan Luki langsung masuk ke dalam kamar-ku, lalu menutup pintu kamar-ku perlahan-lahan. Aku masih duduk di depan_ kotatsu _(*Kotatsu :meja kopi yang terdapat selimut dibawahnya. Meja ini bukan merupakan meja biasa karena didalam selimutnya, tepat dibawah meja, terdapat alat penghangat) di dalam kamarku. Aku menatap Luki semanis mungkin dan tersenyum, walau mungkin terlihat agak dipaksakan. Ralat, bukan 'agak' lagi tapi sangat. Apa boleh buat, ini demi keluarga-ku. Kalau aku menentang, tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Yang bisa kulakukan sampai sekarang ini hanyalah berpasrah. Luki tersenyum tipis padaku juga, lalu duduk tepat di sebelahku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah ingin bergeser tempat duduk karena tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya, tapi aku tidak bisa.

Bagaimanapun juga aku ini 'tunangan'nya.

"Gakuko," panggil Luki pelan-pelan. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Ya?" tanyaku, menatap Luki yang masih menatap lurus ke atas _kotatsu_.

"Kita tunangan, kan?" tanya Luki balik. Aku mengernyitkan kening-ku.

Rasanya aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ehm..., ya, begitulah," jawabku seadanya. Bagaimana tidak seadanya, jelas aku tidak mau mengakui kalau aku tunangannya! Aku bukan 'tunangan'mu Megurine Luki, itu hanya status kita!

"..."

"..."

SREEET~

Aku membulat sempurna. Tangan Luki menggenggam erat tangan-ku dan sekarang dia berada di atas-ku. Nggak, bukan posisi-nya yang menjadi masalah, tapi... Hei, ini musim dingin. Walaupun di kamarku sudah ada karpet-nya tetap saja dingin. Punggung-ku dingin. Oke, baiklah. Posisi aku di bawah sementara Luki berada di atas-ku memang sedikit menggangguku juga. Aku tidak suka posisi kami sekarang ini. Oh, tentu saja, tidak ada yang akan suka. Apalagi kalau Luki menatap-ku dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku ini benar-benar sudah menjadi miliknya seorang diri!

Aku semakin merasa tidak nyaman. "Erh... Luki, anu..."

"Kita tunangan, kan?" tanya Luki sekali lagi, kali ini dia mendekatkan tubuhku padaku dan bertumpu hanya pada siku-nya. Jelas bisa dibayangkan sedekat apa aku dan dia sekarang ini. Yang jadi masalah, aku tidak suka Luki.

Aku menggigit pelan bibir bawahku. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir sedikit dari pelipis-ku dan seluruh tubuhku mulai menegang. "Ya, kita tunangan, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, boleh kan?" potong Luki kemudian memasukkan salah satu tangan-nya ke dalam baju-ku, meraba pelan pinggang-ku.

Tubuhku semakin menegang dan aku semakin ngeri. Wajahku mungkin sudah terlihat pucat karena bisa kurasakan mulutku yang terasa asam. Hei, kita tunangan itu hanya sekedar status! Aku bahkan tidak bisa berteriak... Tidak, tidak, hentikan! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Gakuko...," Luki kembali memanggil nama-ku, kali ini dia mulai menciumi leher-ku kemudian menggigiti leher-ku dengan liar. Tangan-nya meraba semakin ke atas dan aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Luki menindih tubuhku, aku tidak bisa bergerak, dan aku terlalu takut sampai-sampai tidak bisa membuka mulut-ku! Yang bisa kugerakkan hanya kelopak mata-ku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang sudah tidak beraturan. Aku tidak ingin berakhir begini, benar-benar tidak ingin... paling tidak jangan secepat ini! Kalau memang pada akhirnya aku tetap harus menikah dengan Luki, kalau memang aku tidak bisa membatalkan pertunanganku dengannya, baiklah, aku terima! Tapi jangan sekarang... Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati wajah Luki yang berjarak hanya satu mili dari wajahku. Aku menatap-nya dengan tatapan takut, tapi aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara-ku.

"Ja-jangan sekarang...," pinta-ku dengan suara tercekat. Aku belum pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki, jadi... bisa dibayangkan betapa takutnya aku. "Aku... maksudku, kita memang tunangan, tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Mau sekarang atau nanti, sama saja kan? Kita tetap akan menikah, nanti, jadi—"

"Jadi biarkan saja dia menunggu sampai waktu-nya tiba, dasar mesum!" Tiba-tiba tubuh Luki langsung terangkat menjauh dariku. Aku langsung menghela nafas lega, tapi belum benar-benar lega. Aku masih kaget. Apalagi yang menjauhkan Luki dariku adalah Gakupo.

Aku langsung duduk dan membetulkan letak baju-ku. Luki menepis tangan Gakupo dengan kasar dan Gakupo hanya membalas Luki dengan tatapan tajam. Aku berdiri pelan-pelan, masih takut karena kejadian barusan. Aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau Gakupo tidak datang.

"Dasar mesum, jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh_ Nee-chan_ lagi bodoh," umpat Gakupo tajam pada Luki.

"Heh, 'maling berteriak maling'," balas Luki tidak mau kalah sambil terkekeh sinis. "Asal kau tahu saja, cepat atau lambat memang tidak masalah, kan? Toh setelah Gakuko tamat SMA dia akan langsung menikah denganku."

Tubuhku kembali menegang. Apa... Apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku maupun Gakupo menatap Luki dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus tidak mengerti. Atau tidak mau mengerti. Luki menangkap tatapanku, dia lalu tersenyum sinis lagi. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel-nya, mengutak atik benda itu sebentar kemudian menyodorkan-nya padaku. Dia menekan salah satu tombol di ponsel-nya.

_"Baiklah, memang itu keputusan yang terbaik,"_ seru sebuah suara sambil tertawa pelan, terdengar senang dan puas dari ponsel Luki. Aku tertegun. Itu suara _okaa-san_. Apa maksudnya? Ini rekaman suara?

_"Ya, memang sudah baik-nya begitu. Lagipula Gakuko memang lebih menguasai bidang perusahaan kami ketimbang yang lain,"_ sambung suara _otou-san_, terdengar senang juga.

Tubuhku kembali menegang, kepalaku bahkan serasa sudah mau pecah. Apa yang akan terjadi? Kejadian buruk apa lagi yang akan menimpa-ku?

_"Kalau begitu, bulan __Maret__ ini setelah Gakuko lulus SMA upacara pernikahannya diadakan, ya?" _ujar _okaa-san _lagi.

_"Ya, semakin cepat semakin ba—"_

"Hentikan!" jerit-ku sambil menutup kedua telingaku rapat-rapat, aku memejamkan kedua mataku. "Hentikan rekaman itu!"

Luki masih diam, menghentikan rekaman suara tersebut dan menyimpan kembali ponsel-nya. "Kau mengerti? Aku tidak bercanda," Luki berkata dengan pelan tapi dalam.

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian...," pinta-ku tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Luki. "Kumohon..." Kali ini aku sampai terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku benci semuanya. Aku bukan barang. Aku manusia. Aku punya orang yang kucintai sendiri...

"Aku hanya memberi tahu," gumam Luki pelan lalu keluar dari kamar-ku.

Gakupo menutup pintu perlahan, mendekat ke arahku kemudian merangkul pundakku dengan hati-hati. Aku masih menutup kedua telinga-ku dengan tangan-ku, masih gemetar karena takut dan _shock_. Aku mulai mengerti kalau suatu saat aku memang harus menikah dengan Luki, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan begini cepat, aku... Aku tidak tahu lagi. Bisa kurasakan pipi-ku yang mulai basah dan nafasku yang mulai tidak beraturan. Aku merasa sangat kacau, dan Gakupo hanya mempererat pelukannya dan mengusap rambutku perlahan. Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Dia hanya diam, diam dan terus memelukku dalam diam.

Tuhan, entah kenapa aku merasa sebentar lagi aku akan hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memainkan kaki-ku, menatap tumpukan salju di bawahku yang berwarna putih bersih. Duduk di atas _roka _(*roka : bagian berlantai kayu, yang mirip lorong-lorong, terletak di tepi di luar rumah) merupakan salah satu hobi-ku, tentu saja _roka_ di depan kamar-ku yang menghadap ke taman belakang rumah. Sekarang tanggal sepuluh Februari, sudah dua puluh delapan hari semenjak Gakupo 'hidup lagi'. Semenjak kejadian sekitar satu minggu yang lalu, hubunganku dan Gakupo bisa dibilang baik. Belum termasuk sangat baik, karena sesekali aku masih membenci-nya karena emosi yang labil. Yang jelas aku semakin canggung kalau berada di dekat Luki. Aku memainkan ponsel-ku, lalu membuka aplikasi kalender. Mataku tertuju pada tanggal tiga belas Februari. Hem... tiga hari lagi genap satu bulan Gakupo 'hidup lagi'. Aku memutar bola mataku dengan cepat. Memang lebih cepat sehari, tapi biarlah.

Sekalian memberinya coklat untuk Valentine yang sebenarnya pada tanggal empat belas nanti. Tidak apa, kan? Ini bukan ulang tahun, jadi sehari lebih cepat tidak apa-apa. Diam-diam aku tersenyum tipis, aku lalu menyimpan ponsel-ku. Selama delapan belas belas tahun aku hidup mungkin baru tahun ini aku berencana memberi Gakupo coklat Valentine. Aku mulai tertawa kecil. Ternyata kalau aku tidak terlalu membenci-nya menyenangkan juga.

Walaupun sudah enam belas tahun aku memiliki saudara tapi aku belum pernah benar-benar merasakan sisi positif-nya. Baru akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin, inilah tujuan Gakupo ingin hidup lagi. Mungkin dia memang ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami berdua. Yeah, setelah kurenungkan beberapa saat melelahkan juga membenci orang yang sama dalam kurun waktu selama itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, namanya juga benci. Dan sekarang perasaan itu mulai hilang, aku yakin. Aku mungkin sudah berani menyatakan kalau aku tidak membenci Gakupo lagi.

"_Nee-chan_," seru Gakupo yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangku, tersenyum lembut. Dia lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Eh—a-ada apa?" tanyaku kaget, sekaligus gugup.

...

Apa? Aku? Gugup?

Gakupo terkekeh pelan. "Raut wajahmu lucu sekali, sudah semerah apel yang matang di pohon tuh. Demam? Nggak, kan?" kata Gakupo lagi kemudian menempelkan kening-nya dengan kening-ku.

"Nggak, aku—" perkataanku terhenti begitu melihat iris biru kristal Gakupo yang menatap dalam pada iris crimson milikku. Jantungku berdetak cepat, tidak keruan. Tunggu... ada apa ini? Wajahku semakin memanas, panas... Apa wajahku saat ini benar-benar semerah itu? Apa aku demam? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat lalu mengalihkan pandanganku agar tidak menatap mata Gakupo. Jantungku semakin berisik, dan dadaku terasa sesak. Aku lebih berharap kalau aku memang demam...

Beberapa saat, kami berdua masih sama-sama terdiam. Tapi Gakupo tidak menjauh dariku sama sekali. Dia lalu meraih kepalaku, memeluk kepalaku perlahan. Aku tidak berkutik, tidak protes.

"Aku ingin minta maaf,_ Nee-chan_."

Aku menatapnya, sedikit bingung. "Untuk apa?"

Gakupo terdiam. Kemudian aku menyadari, tatapannya yang sendu, benar-benar meyakinkan-ku kalau Gakupo sudah berubah total.

"Untuk... semuanya...," jawabnya lirih.

Aku tersenyum tipis, memeluk leher-nya cukup kuat. Mungkin aku senang, tapi entah juga. Yah, seharusnya perasaan sesak ini memang karena senang, kan?

"Kau sudah berubah banyak," aku melepaskan pelukan-ku, menatap senang Gakupo yang menatapku sedikit kaget, "itu sudah membuatku sangat bahagia. Begitu kau berubah begini, tanpa perlu minta maaf kau sudah kumaafkan."

Gakupo membalas senyuman-ku, tersenyum dengan tidak kalah lembut-nya. Sekali lagi, jantungku berdetak cepat tidak keruan dan dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku. Aku tidak demam, aku yakin. Jadi, aku—

"Aku suka padamu, _Nee-chan_," Gakupo berkata lembut kemudian mengecup bibirku dengan lembut juga.

Mataku membulat sempurna, tapi aku tidak marah. Aku tidak berteriak dan mendorong Gakupo dengan kuat. Aku menatap Gakupo dengan sendu yang masih mencium bibir-ku, lalu merangkul leher-nya perlahan-lahan. Gakupo memeluk pinggang-ku dengan erat, mencium-ku dengan lebih kuat dan dalam. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, dadaku terasa semakin sesak dan seluruh tubuhku terasa panas. Aku membalas ciuman Gakupo, membalas pelukan-nya yang untuk pertama kalinya membuatku mensyukuri keberadaannya. Aku bukan anak kecil, aku sudah dewasa. Aku tidak mau membohongi diriku sendiri lagi. Aku tahu ini salah, Gakupo adalah adik kandungku. Tapi...

Kenyataan bahwa sekarang aku jatuh cinta padanya tidak bisa kupungkiri, sekuat apapun aku mencoba. Mungkin, alasan kenapa aku berhenti membenci-nya karena aku mulai mencintai-nya. Atau keterbalikannya.

Semenjak Gakupo hidup lagi, semenjak Gakupo mulai berubah, semenjak aku berpikir kalau Gakupo itu keren, mungkin atau memang, saat itu juga aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Tanpa sadar, terjadi begitu saja. Aku mencintai adikku sendiri. Gakupo melepaskan bibir-nya dari bibir-ku, menatapku masih dengan tatapan sendu-nya, membuatku semakin berdebar. Aku tahu aku salah, aku yakin aku salah! Tapi aku nggak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau aku mencintai Gakupo! Astaga ini membuatku benar-benar senang sekaligus bingung.

Aku memeluk leher Gakupo perlahan. "Aku juga suka...," jawab-ku lembut.

Aku memang senang, sangat senang. Begitu saja, mendadak. Kupikir aku sudah dewasa karena tidak berusaha membohongi diriku sendiri lagi dan menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada. Tapi, aku bukan hanya masih kekanak-kanakan. Aku juga bodoh.

Ini bukan di Surga.

Semuanya tidak pernah terjadi begitu saja dengan mudahnya tanpa masalah di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gakuko!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan cepat, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan sedikit panik.

"Oi! Hei, aku di sini!"

Sebuah tangan langsung menarik lenganku dengan kuat, membuatku langsung bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"_Nande_, Lenka?" tanyaku agak pelan.

"'_Nande_'? Hei, ini masih pagi! Jangan melamun begitu!" seru Lenka lagi kemudian tertawa pelan setelah menepuk punggung-ku dengan keras.

Aku hanya diam saja sambil mengelus-elus punggung-ku yang agak sakit. Aku tetap berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, menukar sepatu-ku dengan _uwabaki_-ku lalu menuju ke kelas sementara Lenka masih bercerita dengan seru-nya. Sebagian kudengarkan dan sebagian tidak. Yang kuperhatikan sedari tadi hanya ponsel-ku yang menampilkan kalender. Tepatnya menampilkan angka tiga belas di bulan Februari. Sudah genap satu bulan setelah Gakupo 'hidup lagi'. Aku tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja aku belum dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mengatakannya pada _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ tentang hubunganku dengan Gakupo.

Aku mendesah pelan. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan membuat kue coklat dan tempura terung untuk perayaan genap satu bulan Gakupo 'hidup lagi', dan tentu saja kue coklatnya sekalian untuk hadiah Valentine. Sebagai 'kakak'nya aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang memberi-nya coklat, paling tidak untuk tahun ini. Aku suka memasak, karena itu aku bisa memasak walaupun tidak semua masakan aku bisa. Mengingat apa yang akan kuberikan pada Gakupo membuatku jadi berdebar-debar dan senang. Yeah, agaknya betul kalau antara benci dan cinta itu nggak beda jauh. Atau beda jauh tapi mudah untuk berubah.

Aku benci Gakupo. Aku cinta Gakupo. Keduanya sama-sama membuatku hanya terfokus-kan pada Gakupo.

"Dan aku tahu kalau kau memikirkannya," seru Kaiko dan Lenka tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah serius.

Wajahku langsung merah padam. "Ap—apa—si—siapa?" Aku bertanya dengan gugup.

"Jangan berbohong Gakuko," Lenka menarik kedua pipiku dan membuatku tersenyum aneh.

"Jelas wajah dan gelagat-mu itu menunjukkan kalau ada yang tidak beres padamu," tambah Kaiko. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta."

"Aku punya tunangan," jawabku cepat, reflek.

"Bukan berarti tunangan-mu itu yang kau pikirkan," Lenka bersikeras. "Kau pikir siapa aku dan Kaiko? Orang yang baru kau temui pagi ini? Jangan bercanda."

"Aku dan Lenka yang paling tahu di antara semua orang setelah Gakupo orang yang kau benci adalah Luki. Atau mungkin Luki masih masuk kategori 'tidak disukai' dan 'dihindari'," Kaiko mengangguk mantap membenarkan ucapan Lenka.

Aku terdiam. Perkataan mereka tepat. Maksudku, sebelumnya Luki memang masih masuk kategori 'dihindari' karena sekarang dia yang menggantikan Gakupo masuk dalam kategori 'satu-satunya yang dibenci'.

"..." Lenka menatapku dengan serius.

"..." Kaiko membenarkan syal biru-nya yang senantiasa menghangatkan leher-nya.

"..." Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

"Atau semuanya sudah berubah?" Lenka mulai angkat suara.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis-ku. "Maksudnya?"

"Antara Luki dan Gakupo yang 'kedudukan kategori'nya hampir seimbang, apa di antara keduanya ada yang berubah? Misalkan salah satunya berubah menjadi orang yang terpenting buat—"

"Nggak," aku langsung menyela perkataan Lenka dengan tegang, wajahku memanas. Tuhan, tolong, jangan sampai wajahku memerah! Oke, aku tahu mustahil wajahku tidak memerah sekarang ini.

Lenka dan Kaiko mulai tersenyum nakal. Astaga, mereka benar-benar tahu gelagat-ku.

"Maksudku, salah satunya memang berubah, tapi nggak seperti yang kalian pikirkan," lanjutku cepat.

"Memang apa yang kami pikirkan, Gakuko?" tanya Kaiko dengan nada nakal.

Oh, kau pintar Gakuko. Kau menggali liang kubur-mu sendiri.

.

.

Aku celingak celinguk, mencari Gakupo. Seharusnya dia ada di kamar-nya atau entah di mana yang pasti seharusnya dia ada di dalam rumah. Tapi kenyataannya tidak ada. Aku sudah mencari di seluruh sudut rumah tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Ini sudah putaran ke sembilan aku mencari-nya di dalam rumah. Aku yakin dia tidak keluar rumah karena sepatu-nya masih ada.

Aku memutar bola mata-ku dengan cepat, melirik arloji yang ada di tangan-ku. Oh, cepatlah ketemu! Sekarang sudah pukul tiga sore dan pukul empat nanti Luki akan datang! Tentu saja aku tidak mau si merah jambu itu mengganggu acara-ku dan Gakupo. Selamanya tidak akan kubiarkan.

"_Nee-chan_?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, aku tidak akan tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk-nya persis seperti adik kecil (kenyataannya aku memang lebih pendek darinya, ingat?) karena bagaimanapun juga yang jadi kakak adalah AKU. Jadi aku hanya melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan tersenyum.

"Ke mana saja?" tanyaku balik pada Gakupo.

"Tidak ke mana-mana, jalan-jalan keliling rumah saja," jawab-nya ringan.

"Konyol."

Gakupo tersenyum simpul. Aku menghela nafas tipis lalu meraih tangan-nya, mengajak-nya ke kamarku. Dan begitu pintu kamar-ku terbuka terdapat seloyang kue coklat, dua mangkuk nasi, dan satu porsi tempura terung di atas kotatsu di tengah-tengah kamar-ku. Makanan kesukaanku dan Gakupo terung dan salah satunya tempura terung (itu sebabnya dulu kami berdua sering bertengkar hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mendapat tempura terung lebih banyak). Aku melirik puas pada Gakupo yang tampak kaget.

"Ini...?"

"Perayaan genap satu bulan kau 'hidup lagi'," jawabku cepat sambil tersenyum senang.

"Em... Lalu, kue itu... juga?" Gakupo menunjuk kue coklat buatanku, dia memang tidak begitu suka kue coklat dibanding tempura terung.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. "Memang lebih cepat sehari, tapi selamat hari Valentine!" seruku.

Gakupo menatapku agak kaget, tapi kemudian dia menunduk. Bahu-nya gemetar, dia tertawa pelan. Terus tertawa, sampai dia tergelak. Aku berhenti tersenyum, menatapnya bingung. Aku agak ngeri melihat-nya yang tertawa begitu sambil memegangi perut-nya.

"Kau serius, _Nee-chan_?" tanya Gakupo di sela-sela tawa-nya, masih terbungkuk memegangi perut-nya.

Seperti tegangan listrik yang kecil menyengat kepalaku. "Hah?" Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut-ku. Maksudku… apa telingaku salah? Barusan cara bicaranya…

Gakupo mulai berhenti tertawa, berdiri tegak dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang kubenci. Tatapannya yang sinis. Tatapannya yang kurang ajar. Tatapannya yang licik. Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak melihat-nya. Atmosfir di kamar-ku langsung berubah.

"Otak-mu beku, ya, _Nee-chan_? Atau memang kau jadi lengah? Seharusnya kau sadar kan dari awal?" Gakupo kembali berbicara, dengan gaya-nya yang seperti dulu, hanya saja sekarang versi kerennya bukan versi idiot-nya. Lupakan hal itu sekarang juga, aku tidak bisa bercanda walaupun sekarang aku ingin. Kepalaku seperti mau pecah.

"Aku tidak mengerti," aku menatap Gakupo dengan bingung. Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti.

"Ingat-ingat saja siapa yang membuatku hidup lagi. Sejak kapan mahluk seperti itu benar-benar mengabulkan sebuah permohonan? Sejak kapan dia akan mengabulkan permohonan kita walaupun sudah ada bayarannya?"

Mataku membulat sempurna. Nafasku mulai saling memburu. "Jangan bilang—"

"Ya, benar. Aku memang hidup lagi, tapi hanya selama tiga puluh hari."

Kukira saat itu juga aku akan meledak karena tubuhku sudah terlalu tegang. Aku tidak mau mencernanya, sama sekali tidak mau. Walaupun setelah aku melihat Gakupo begini aku langsung mengerti, aku tetap tidak mau.

"Bukan hanya kau yang membenci-ku _Nee-chan_, aku juga membenci-mu. Tapi aku lebih pintar darimu dan aku tidak pernah lengah," Gakupo berjalan mendekat padaku yang masih berdiri mematung. "Aku penuh rencana, dan inilah rencana-ku. Walau aku sempat kesal karena ternyata aku hanya hidup selama tiga puluh hari tapi itu tidak menutup kesempatanku untuk menyiksamu. Selama tiga puluh hari ini aku berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Aku masih terdiam.

"Dan itu malah bagus, menjadikannya ide brilian. Membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, setelah itu kehilanganku untuk selamanya," lanjut Gakupo, tangannya meraih pinggang-ku dan dia menggigit pelan leher-ku.

Aku berusaha mengatur emosi-ku. Menahan air mata-ku agar tidak jatuh. Lalu, tersenyum pahit.

"Kau pikir aku belum cukup menderita?" tanyaku akhirnya dengan suara bergetar. Saat ini bukan hanya Gakupo yang berada di pikiran-ku, tapi juga dia. Dia yang membuatku kehilangan. "Kau pikir aku belum cukup menderita dengan kehilangan Gumiya?!"

"Dia mati karena kecelakaan."

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti, Gakupo," aku masih tersenyum pahit sementara pipiku mulai basah. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku. Betapa aku mencurigai Luki, betapa aku mencintai Gumiya, betapa aku kehilangan Gumiya! Kau tidak mengerti! Luki selalu menatap Gumiya penuh kebencian! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya setelah kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai sehari setelah-nya kau langsung ditunangkan oleh orang yang paling kau hindari! Bahkan tanpa perlu kau permainkan aku, aku sudah menderita... Sangat—"

Gakupo memotong ucapan-ku dengan bibir-nya yang mendarat tepat di atas bibir-ku, lalu dia mulai mengulum bibir-ku dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Tangis-ku semakin pecah, aku sudah tidak melawan lagi. Gakupo terus mencium-ku dan memelukku dengan lembut. Aku tidak mengerti, semuanya masih terasa berputar-putar di kepalaku. Dia hanya mempermainkan-ku, jadi aku tidak seharusnya menangis untuknya...

"Hari ini aku akan lenyap, kembali lenyap. Semuanya akan seperti saat setelah aku mati, tidak ada yang berubah. Kaiko dan Lenka yang telah kau beritahu tentang semuanya, ingatan mereka juga akan kembali terhapus," ujar Gakupo setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi dia belum memperjauh jarak wajahnya dari wajahku.

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya.

Gakupo mendesah pelan, dia memelukku dengan erat. "Untuk inilah aku minta maaf," katanya. "Memang ide yang brilian, kan? Aku jenius, tapi sama sepertimu aku juga sedikit lengah. Aku tidak mau mengakui kalau aku lengah, tadinya. Tapi yang namanya manusia pasti akan melakukan kesalahan dalam rencana yang paling sempurna sekalipun."

Sekali lagi, tubuhku menegang. Apa aku boleh berharap?

"Yang menderita di perpisahan ini bukan hanya kau, _Nee-chan_," lanjut Gakupo. "Aku tidak memperhitungkan bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar sampai jatuh cinta padamu juga. Dan sekarang hal yang kukhawatirkan itu terjadi."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau—"

"Sebelumnya aku memang berniat mempermainkanmu saja, tapi sekarang beda. Aku juga mencintai _Nee-chan_."

Aku mendongak, menatap Gakupo. Kugigit bibir bawah-ku kuat-kuat, menahan air mata yang semakin mendesak lebih deras. "Kau bodoh...," rutuk-ku lirih.

Gakupo tersenyum pahit. "Memang, karena itu maafkan aku, ya?"

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf-mu, aku butuh keberadaanmu," aku terisak semakin menjadi-jadi. "Jangan pergi..."

"Kau yang membunuh-ku, lho. Yah... kalau aku tidak kembali mungkin kau tetap akan mensyukuri kematian-ku sih."

"Karena itu kenapa kau kembali!?"

"Karena aku ingin memberi _Nee-chan_ sedikit harapan lagi. Setelah kehilangan Gumiya kau benar-benar seperti mati rasa, hanya mengenal rasa benci. Aku kesal, sangat. Karena itu, simpan ini. Ini akan memberitahumu sebab detail kematian Gumiya," Gakupo lalu memberikanku sebuah bola kristal bening.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata berurai air mata. "Kau akan pergi sekarang...?"

Gakupo kembali tersenyum pahit, membelai pelan kepala-ku. Aku menunduk, menatap kaki-nya yang mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan. Air mataku menetes dengan deras.

"_Nee-chan_, berjuanglah...," ucap Gakupo lembut, dia meraih dagu-ku kemudian mencium-ku lagi. Aku tidak akan menutup mata-ku, Gakupo juga tidak menutup mata-nya. Aku ingin terus melihatnya sampai detik-detik terakhirnya. Dengan tangannya yang semakin menghilang, Gakupo memelukku. Dia memperdalam ciumannya, kemudian melepaskannya perlahan.

Gakupo tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"_Arigatou ne_, _Nee-chan_."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku semakin kuat agar tidak berteriak. Kemudian, Gakupo menghilang. Aku melangkah dengan gemetar, terduduk lemas di atas _roka_ di depan kamar-ku. Kepingan salju turun perlahan dan angin berhembus pelan, menyapu pelan air mataku.

"Lalu... aku tetap akan bersama Luki, kan pada akhirnya?"

Aku mengepalkan tangan-ku kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa aku harus kehilangan orang yang kucintai dua kali?"

Tangan-ku yang menggenggam bola kristal bening dari Gakupo mulai gemetar.

"Lebih baik tidak pernah bertemu kalau hanya akan terus berakhir begini..."

Kemudian bola kristal itu pecah, angin berhembus pelan dan mataku terasa kabur. Seluruh tubuhku terasa hangat dan begitu pandanganku mulai jelas aku melihat semuanya. Saat aku masih SMP kelas 3, mendekati upacara kelulusan.

Aku kembali ke masa itu. Tapi aku hanya menonton.

Tampak aku yang masih SMP bersama Gumiya, pemuda berambut hijau rumput segar dengan kacamata-nya yang berbingkai hitam, tertawa senang bersama. Gumiya sangat jenius, dan itu membuat Luki selalu berada selangkah di bawah Gumiya. Saat itu, aku sebenarnya sudah akan dijodohkan dengan Luki. Tapi karena aku keburu punya pacar, pertunangan itu dibatalkan. Walau sebenarnya hanya ditunda.

Luki selalu menatap Gumiya dengan pandangan benci dan tidak suka, tapi Gumiya tidak menggubris-nya. Sampai setelah upacara kelulusan, kemudian esok hari-nya Gumiya di kabarkan meninggal. Aku tersentak. Di hadapan-ku, pemandangan yang sama setelah upacar kelulusan. Aku dan Gumiya berpisah di pertigaan karena letak rumah yang berbeda. Aku menarik nafas, aku takut tapi aku tidak boleh mudur.

_"Jaa ne, Gumiya," aku melambai pada Gumiya, lalu pergi._

_Gumiya membalas lambaianku, lalu tersenyum. Tidak lama setelah Gumiya berjalan, ponsel-nya berbunyi. Gumiya mengangkat teleponnya._

Ini kejadian yang tidak kuketahui. Apa memang Luki yang membunuhnya hanya untuk menjadi tunangan-ku?

_"Moshi-moshi, nande Luki?" Gumiya menjawab telepon dari Luki dengan ramah._

_"Hem, tentang pertemuan kita sore ini dibatalkan saja. Aku ada urusan," ujar Luki dari seberang telepon._

_"Baiklah, aku mengerti."_

_Kemudian percakapan mereka terputus. Gumiya kembali berjalan, pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat._

Kalau begitu, apa penyebab kematian Gumiya? Dia ditemukan tertusuk tewas di sebuah taman.

_Kemudian Gumiya kembali keluar dari rumahnya, membawa sebuah tas yang sangat kukenal untuk apa. Itu tas kursus-nya. Kemudian, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dari belakang dan menabrak-nya dengan kuat. Gumiya terjatuh, lalu muncul beberapa orang dari semak-semak sekitar taman itu._

_"Wah, wah... Gumiya, ya? Mau ke mana? Kursus? Hei, kau sudah dapat peringkat satu di ujian kelulusan," ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah terang. Shion Akaito, berandalan yang selalu ditegur oleh Gumiya. Gumiya juga adalah seorang ketua OSIS._

_"Akaito...," gumam Gumiya waspada.__ Dan Akaito di D.O karena Gumiya selalu melaporkan semua perilaku-nya pada para guru (memang itu yang seharusnya dilakukan Gumiya, kan?)_

_"Kau tahu? Aku sejak dulu benci sekali padamu."__ Tapi jelas kalau Akaito itu pendendam dan pembenci._

_Teman-teman Akaito mulai tersenyum jahat, dan Gumiya mundur perlahan, bersiap-siap untuk kabur. Belum sempat berlari, Akaito langsung berlari ke arah Gumiya dan menghunuskan pisau-nya tepat pada jantung Gumiya.__ Akaito terus menghunuskan pisau-nya yang cukup panjang, terus, sampai tembus ke punggung Gumiya. Kemudian Akaito menarik lagi pisau-nya yang sudah berlumuran darah, begitu juga dengan tangan-nya._

Nafasku terhenti. Kemudian kejadian-kejadian berikutnya aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi aku bisa melihat setelahnya Akaito dan teman-temannya mengalami kecelakaan motor saat mereka pergi ke Okinawa bersama setelah membunuh Gumiya. Karma? Rasakan kalian bedebah…

Aku tidak peduli lagi, apa Akaito dan teman-temannya memang sudah diketahui sebagai pembunuh Gumiya atau bukan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Bukan Luki yang membunuh Gumiya. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa Luki memanggil Gumiya, tapi... kalau saja Luki tidak membatalkannya Gumiya tidak akan mati.

Gumiya yang mati dibunuh, beritanya tidak terlalu banyak yang tahu. Di taman itu memang sepi dan rawan. Kemudian, setelah aku lebih tenang. Aku mulai mengerti. Luki tidak akan sekejam itu. Sekalipun Gumiya dan Luki sore itu bertemu, ada kemungkinan aku dan Gumiya tetap akan putus dalam berbagai alasan. Bisa karena Luki mengancam Gumiya, atau sebagainya. Tapi paling tidak Gumiya tidak akan mati.

Aku terdiam. Kembali mengurutkan semua kejadian. Saat-saat di mana aku dan Gumiya bersama, lalu kehilangan Gumiya. Kemudian aku membunuh Gakupo, tapi Gakupo hidup lagi untuk sementara dengan tujuan mempermainkanku. Keluarga Megurine dan keluargaku yang langsung menjodohkanku dengan Luki tepat sehari setelah kematian Gumiya. Semuanya memang masih sedikit kacau di kepalaku, tapi aku tidak bisa diam begini terus. Memang sudah takdir-ku untuk begini.

Mau berusaha sekuat apapun, aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Gumiya, maupun Gakupo. Aku ditakdirkan untuk bersama Luki apapun yang akan terjadi. Karena itu, aku hanya perlu berjuang untuk tetap bersama Luki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gakuko, keadaanmu sudah lebih baik?" tanya Luki dari balik tirai tempat tidur-ku, dia tampak cemas.

Aku tersenyum lemah, mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku sudah lebih baik..." Kemudian aku menatap sesosok bayi mungil yang masih tidur di sebelah-ku.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berjuang dengan sangat baik," ujar Luki lagi, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Dia membelai pelan kepalaku lalu menunduk dan mencium keningku. "Dia akan jadi anak yang hebat, sama sepertimu."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja..."

Setelah tanggal tiga belas bulan Februari saat aku berusia delapan belas tahun, semuanya kembali seperti apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Foto Gakupo yang berbingkai hitam dengan pita hitam dan aroma dupa yang mengelilingi kamar-nya. Kemudian pada usia dua puluh tahun aku menikah dengan Luki, dan pada usiaku yang sekarang ini yaitu dua puluh satu tahun akhirnya anakku dan Luki yang pertama lahir. Perjuangan yang lumayan meminta keluargaku dan keluarga Megurine agar menunda pernikahanku dengan Luki sampai aku berusia dua puluh tahun.

Seperti dugaanku, apapun yang terjadi tetap saja akhirnya aku menikah dengan Luki. Kali ini aku tidak mencoba untuk melawan lagi, karena aku tidak mungkin bisa merubah takdir-ku, walau yang lain bisa. Luki memelukku perlahan, membuatku bisa mencium aroma parfum-nya yang lembut dan menyegarkan.

"Hei, kau punya doa untuk anak kita?" tanya Luki masih sambil memelukku, dia lalu rebahan di sampingku dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada siku-nya. Luki menatap Ted, anak pertama kami dengan tatapan lembut.

Aku tersenyum lembut. Doa, ya... "Aku ingin, dia bisa membuat takdir-nya sendiri dan menemukan tujuan hidup-nya."

Dalam kehidupan, tidak masalah kalau kau memiliki takdir yang buruk asal kau bisa merubahnya. Tidak masalah kau memiliki segudang masalah asal kau memiliki tujuan yang jelas.

"Lalu aku ingin agar Ted tidak pernah membenci orang lain," lanjutku.

Karena dengan membenci hanya akan menghasilkan lebih banyak penderitaan. Kalau aku tidak membenci Gakupo, aku tidak akan kehilangannya.

"Dan dia bisa kuat sepertimu," Luki menambahkan. Aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap Luki yang tersenyum lembut padaku. "Sebanyak apapun penderitaannya dia pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Aku tersenyum lembut. Luki lalu mengecup pelan bibir-ku dan aku membalasnya. Selama kau bisa bertahan, sebanyak apapun derita yang kau punya, setajam apapun benda yang kau injak, kau pasti bisa melaluinya.

Tapi ini berkat dia juga. Berkat 'Iblis Kecil' di keluarga Kamui yang membuatku berhenti membenci orang lain dan menerima takdir-ku apa adanya. Walau begitu, aku sendiri juga menginginkan sebuah permohonan untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku ingin bisa mencintaimu Megurine Luki.

Aku tidak ingin keluarga ini hancur dan Ted menderita karena-nya. Sebuah keluarga tak akan bertahan tanpa cinta.

Karena itu, aku ingin bisa mencintaimu bukan dengan logika saja.

Tapi dari hati.

Seperti saat aku mencintai Gumiya dan Gakupo.

**End**

**Membingungkan? Maaf, soalnya ini merupakan pelampiasan perasaan Kurashi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Review please? '-'**

**Membingungkan? Maaf****, ****soalnya ini pelampiasan perasaan ****Kurashi**** juga sih '-' Oke, review please?**


End file.
